As people are using mobile devices more and more often, noise becomes an issue. People are calling from environments like buses, restaurants, as well as while walking or jogging. Noise affects both mobile handsets as well as the audio headsets that are used with these handsets (both wired and wireless). The ambient noise is becoming more of an issue. There are many factors that contribute to this noise including background machine noise (vehicles, construction equipment, home/lawn equipment, etc.), wind moving over the microphone, wireless device transmission artifacts, echo, interference, etc.
In the prior art, there are some noise reduction mechanisms. However, noise reduction mechanisms have the unfortunate side-effect of reducing sound quality for the voice as well.